The Results
by JellyBean30
Summary: OneShot. Short little fluffy piece following The Research. Very short, very silly.


A/N: This one is definitely shorter and less smutty than the previous two, just a little fluffy piece because I felt like it needed a little bit more. Thanks to all who reviewed, it really does make me smile!

The Results

"We're going to be late!" Cameron's voice rang through the house as she checked her makeup one last time in the hall mirror.

"I know that, you've only yelled it at me thirteen times!" House shouted back, frustrated with his stupid tie. Cameron smirked, laying her clutch down on the hall table and walking back to their bedroom to find him once again untying the necktie she'd told him he had to wear.

"And yet, you're still not ready," she quipped, taking the tie from him and standing in front of the mirror. She tied the tie around her own neck and then removed it and slipped it over his head. Fixing his collar and straightening the tie, she looked him over appreciatively. "You're quite the handsome devil when you're not dressed like a teen-aged boy."

"I'm quite the handsome devil no matter what I'm wearing," House said, already yanking on the noose around his neck.

"Let's go, we're going to be late," Cameron said, taking him by the hand and attempting to drag him out the door.

"Oh, come on, it's like his tenth wedding or something, he won't even know the difference," House whined half-heartedly. He really did want to get there; he just wanted to torture Cameron a little.

"It's his fourth wedding, jackass, and I'm sure they'll notice if the best man and maid of honor don't show up. Now come on!" Cameron stepped behind him and gave him a none too gentle shove.

"Hey, easy with the cripple!" House protested. He grabbed his cane from the doorknob on his way out and limped quickly down the hall. Through the front door while she stopped to pick up her bag from the hall table, he turned back and shouted at her. "Hurry up already, we're going to be late!"

Two hours later, House and Cameron sat in a booth in the corner of a quiet restaurant while they watched Wilson and Cuddy, his new bride, dance their first dance as husband and wife.

"You know," Cameron said, "you never told me why you agreed to be Wilson's best man again. He said you swore to him you'd never do it again when he and Julie got divorced."

"Yeah, well, I owed him one," House said, uncomfortably.

"Must have been a pretty big one," Cameron commented, fishing for a better answer. "You had to wear a tie and everything." She eyed him carefully, and sensed his resistance weakening. "You can tell me, you know I can keep a secret."

House smiled as he recalled how he'd tested that ability. After that first 'experiment', he and Cameron had 'researched' each other for months before the rumor mill at the hospital even caught wind of what was going on. By then, they had practically been living together. One day the story broke when one clerk in the records office at the hospital processed two change of address forms, one for Dr. Gregory House and one for Dr. Allison Cameron. There was nothing odd about that, people did move, but the fact that both of them were moving to the same address was definitely worth spreading around.

"Well, if you must know, that little experiment was only partly my idea," House admitted. Cameron raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. "Wilson sort of suggested that you still had feelings for me, even after all that Tritter nonsense, and he said it might be worth my while to test it out." House looked over at Cameron to see her holding in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Wilson," Cameron said, finally laughing out loud. "When you came back, he stopped me in the hall one day and told me he thought you were still interested in me and I ought to give you chance. That's the only reason I went along with your experiment."

"Son of a bitch," House breathed. "I guess I owed him more than I knew." Cameron smiled. He wasn't a big talker, and it was rare to hear him admit that he was happy they were together.

Wilson and Cuddy had finished their dance and returned to the table to join their friends. They'd had a simple courthouse ceremony, followed by this simple dinner with friends. Sitting down beside his wife, Wilson noticed something different between House and Cameron.

"So," Wilson said slyly, piecing together some things he'd heard from his friends over the past few weeks, "when do I get a chance to be the best man?"

Cameron began stammering some ridiculous response, while Cuddy leaned closer and pinched Wilson's leg. House, however, just looked at Wilson and smirked. He reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Sliding it across the table, he placed it in front of Cameron and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Why don't you answer the man?" House asked her.

Cameron smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. Looking at House, but answering Wilson, she said "Anytime you want."


End file.
